1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine generator sets for installation, especially for installation in large vehicles such as a recreational vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Usually, recreational vehicles, such as a travel trailer and a touring bus, carry many amenities of home living including electric lights, an air conditioning system and other electric appliances. The power necessary to run these electric appliances is typically derived from an engine generator set. Such engine generator set is particularly preferable when the appliance power load of the recreational vehicle is heavy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,888, issued to Drewry et al., discloses an engine generator set wherein an engine includes a drive shaft which extends vertically downwardly through a mounting tray for mating with a shaft of a generator. The generator is positioned directly below the engine so as to extend beneath the vehicle. An exhaust pipe is connected at one end to the engine and extends through an opening in the mounting tray so that its opposite end is connected to a muffler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,031, issued to Kato et al., discloses an engine-operated generator wherein an engine and a generator are arranged side by side within a container. An exhaust pipe has one end connected to the engine and the other end connected to a muffler which extends horizontally below the container.
A common disadvantage of the prior art engine generator sets is that the engine and generator vibration is directly transmitted to the muffler. This causes considerable noise due to ,resonance of the muffler. Also, since the mufflers of these known sets extend below the vehicle frames, the prior art arrangements can hardly be installed in a vehicle a rather limited a space below the frame or floor of the vehicle is rather limited.